1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing systems and consumer products, and more particularly, to a system and method for creating a personalized consumer product.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sale of consumer products such as beverage products, health products and perfumes to name a few is a multibillion-dollar worldwide business. Increasingly, the consumer is given a wider choice of different types of the same product. For instance, in soda beverages, the consumer can now purchase not only a cola beverage (e.g., a regular flavor), but vanilla cola, diet cola, lemon cola, and cherry cola. Similarly, and also in the beverage industry, with vitamin water, the consumer can purchase the water beverage in lemon, berry, kiwi, strawberry, melon, peach, black cherry and grape, e.g., Propel™ brand water.
The trend of allowing the user to choose from various types of differentiated products of the same brand also exists in shampoos and other health products. For instance, with Head and Shoulders™ brand dandruff shampoo, the user can now choose from dry scalp, classic clean, sensitive care, ocean lift, extra volume, refresh, citrus breeze, smooth and silky and intensive treatment. It is apparent from the above that the user wants to have a wide and yet specific choice for the products that they use. However, even with nine dandruff shampoo choices, the consumer is not getting a product that is specifically tailored for them. In the previous example, even with nine different dandruff products, the shampoo product will still not cover the specific needs of the millions of consumers who use or want to use this product.
Therefore, a need exists for techniques to allow consumers to personalize products for their specific needs. A further need exists for a system and method to enable a user to customize a consumable product wherein the user's product preferences may be stored and retrieved at a later time when the user purchases the product.